The Truth Behind the Lies
by MegamiMya
Summary: (Chapter 4 up! ^_^) Relena has been acting strangely after a get together at Quatre's Mansion. Lives are threatened, danger prevails...And Heero's the man to try and figure it all out. But Relena has changed, or was she that way all along? Hm.............
1. Silencing Destiny

Disclaimer: I have nothing, will never have anything, and I don't own the G- boys. I wish I did though! *tear*  
  
AN: I have this weird thing with making it HY x RP with Duo's POV. I think that it makes it interesting to watch the 'turmoil' in another character's view. I'll eventually change the POV but for the first few chapters, I think I'll stick with Duo.  
  
Silencing Destiny (Chapter 1)  
  
The normal life of a teenage girl usually consisted of long chats on the phone along with sleepovers with your best friends. Going out to movies, worrying about what clothes you were going to wear the next day, and how to pop that big zit before your big date. This was all stuff Relena Dorlain didn't have to worry about because she was too busy leading the life of a thirty-year-old politician who helped to promote peace. Her daily schedule was filled with long meetings and boring conferences.  
  
The normal life of a teenage boy usually consisted of basketball games in the back alley behind the school, messing around with buds contemplating on which of you is going to score with which chick. Going to hockey and football games, guzzling down soda and belching to your fullest. Stuff like this was irrelevant to boys such as Heero Yuy, the infamous Gundam pilot. He set his own strict ground rules, following them to accordance of his missions, strictly a machine out to complete whatever task he was told. Nothing could stand in his way. His life was spur of the moment, things thrown at him from every direction; this was how he liked it.  
  
It was chilly outside, first time since last year when the snow abruptly stopped at the end of November, strange how freezing it was but no snow would fall. It's like it absolutely refused to, not that we would want it, but isn't that what winter is about? Any way, dainty snowflakes drifted down from the gray sky that stretched over the whole city, bitter wind snapping at anyone who strayed from the comfort of their homes.  
  
I spotted a young girl about my age, walking down the street; loneliness reeked from her, it looked as if she was put through hell and back. Golden hair was flung in her weary face, shaking hands not even attempting to move it from her eyes. As she walked past me I noticed that tears were streaming down her cheeks in glistening rivers; she had burning cerulean eyes that held so much emotion. I strode past her unnoticed, she was absorbed in her thoughts, as if captivated by something so horrible that she was in her own little world. I shrugged this off and kept walking, I had to meet the guys in a half-hour at Q-man's mansion, he was having a giant New Year's Eve party to kick off the New Year. We were all staying over there for a week, even though the party only lasted one day.  
  
I glanced at my watch, frosted breath escaping my lips in clouds. I chuckled to myself, right on schedule. Hilde was supposed to be at this little fiasco, as well as Lieutenant Noin, Lady Une, Sally Po, Dorothy Catalonia, Milliardo Peacecraft, us five Gundam pilots, a lot of other people I don't know, and our guest of honor, Relena Dorlain.  
  
That girl did look familiar though, oh well, I'll ask around later. Right now, I am starving, better hurry to Quatre's house before I waste away, tee hee.  
  
I sat back in an overstuffed leather chair warming my toes next to the fire, sipping steaming hot chocolate from a painted blue clay coffee mug. Wufei had his eyes closed, calmly enjoying the quiet I had momentarily spared for him. Heero was out on the balcony, fresh air I suppose, who knows about that guy, he was always so weird. No matter, I won't let that deter me from my peace and fun. Nothing ever does actually.  
  
"Hey guys, better get dressed, it's almost six!" Quatre's voice came from outside the room somewhere. I sighed, I always hated formal junk, I felt so confined. Wufei, without a word, just got up and left; everything around me silence, the annoying absence of sound ringing in my ears. The hallway was dark, my footsteps echoing. I smiled knowing how easily amused I got from, well, just about anything. I started a rhythm with my feet, shuffle, stomp, tap, stomp. I did this over and over, boredom flying out the window. I came to my room and got dressed, doing my little walk back down the corridor. Once I came down the stairs, I noticed that there was faint laughing and talking a little ways away. This was evidence that the party had started.  
  
As I entered the ballroom at the top of the stairs, I noticed that Sally, Hilde, Noin, and Milliardo were already here, accompanying them was Quatre, Wu-man, and Trowa, Heero still nowhere to be found. He's as social as a rock I tell you.  
  
Hilde spotted me and started to run up the stairs; I opened my arms and hugged her tightly. She must've been wearing vanilla perfume or something because she reminded me of frosting. Yum, food would be served soon.  
  
"Duo," she breathed into my shirt. "You wanna dance later?" I smiled, I could never turn down this babe.  
  
"Sure." She smiled appreciatively and released me from her grip. She looked so adorable in her strapless baby blue gown that hung below her ankles. She was almost taller than me in those high heels of hers. I walked over to the little group, the clacking of my shoes making me grin widely.  
  
"Hola Duo," Sally greeted. "¿Que tal?" I scratched my head and threw my head back in a laugh. Sally looked at me in puzzlement.  
  
"I only understand the simple English." I abruptly stopped laughing at the sight of Heero. He was wearing a black suit, his hair still unruly, Prussian blue eyes that were sad, a fury ravaging inside of them. I gasped, his coldness grasping me by the neck. Everybody else turned to stare at him, feeling exactly what I had. Heero walked by, nothing said or done, just the faint 'clack clack' of his shiny black dress shoes as he passed by. I scrunched my nose, confusion strangling the air. Quatre was snapped out of awe at the sound of the doorbell.  
  
"I.I'd better go get that," he stuttered. The evening proceeded quietly until all the guests had arrived. Music was played and dinner was served, guests thoroughly enjoying themselves.  
  
I was dancing with Hilde, her eyes locked with mine; I smiled and tore my gaze away from her. I scanned the room, noticing Heero dazedly looking out the window, moonlight neutralizing the deep coldness in him. To tell you the truth, I kind of felt sorry for him, even though he was crowned the 'Perfect Soldier' and he was still called by that name in this aura of peace. I don't know, but he deserved better than this. He needed more in his life, this wasn't cutting it, cause man, when you looked into his eyes, you just knew it, they were dead.  
  
"Duo." Hilde's soft voice bringing me out of my train of thought.  
  
"What babe?" I asked, my usual jubilant tone faded, she frowned.  
  
"Are you sick or something? You're awfully quiet." I shook my head.  
  
"Nah, I feel fine, it's just that I feel so sorry for Heero, he looks so.empty, lonely." Hilde swung me around slightly, getting a better glimpse at Heero. She exhaled loudly, warm breath tingling against my neck.  
  
"He is lonely," she murmured. "Where's that Relena girl? Isn't she coming as the Guest of Honor?" I shrugged, the music melting away.  
  
"I hope she does come, for her sake and his," I whispered, grabbing Hilde's hand and leading her off the dance floor. It was almost twelve o' clock; Relena still hadn't showed up. I hung my head, poor Heero. Maybe she could've at least shown up for a little to cheer him up.not that you could really tell if he was sad or anything. Quatre had turned on the large screen TV at the head of the room, 20 minutes until the large ball dropped, then it would officially be the New Year. The ball was being shown lit up, thousands of people gathered around.  
  
"Breaking news bulletin." I blinked, seeing the serious set face of a woman newscaster. "Relena Dorlain, the current Vice Foreign Minister has been reported missing from an official meeting with the Head Chief of Peace Representatives. She was last seen in an area around Birch Street at five thirty p.m. She had reportedly walked out of the city, leaving the message 'hope' in this bank of snow." The reporter motioned behind her and the camera did a close up of the large writing. "We don't know why our dove of peace would do this, but we don't have enough sufficient evidence, please call us at the number below if you have seen her. Thank you." On the TV was a large picture of Birch Street, next to it was a different frame of Relena sitting in her office, a grin on her face, eyes filled with happiness, golden hair, wah? Was that girl? I think.  
  
"Oh shit!" I muttered, hitting myself on the head. "I should've known it was her, I am such a stupid idiot!" Hilde shook her head.  
  
"You don't need to state the obvious." she joked.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny, but this isn't a laughing matter. I saw Relena walking down Birch Street when I was on my way here." Hilde's face paled at my words, a gasp escaping from her gloss slicked lips.  
  
"She was crying."  
  
"Who was crying?" Quatre came up from behind us and crossed his arms.  
  
"Relena," I stated, his eyes widened.  
  
"You saw her? Was she ok? Do you know." I cut him off before any further confusion was aroused.  
  
"I saw her on the way to your party, she heading the other direction, and.she was.crying." the air in me had totally been pushed out, I don't know what came over me next, but I felt it hit me hard.  
  
"Heero!" I shouted heatedly. He turned from his position near the window. "Do you even give a damn that she's missing?!" He glared at me and walked over to me, his eyes fiercely looking down in mine.  
  
"I don't know about you," he growled, his voice extremely low, "But I promised I would protect her, yet, right when she's in the same city I'm in, I can't even find her! How do you think I feel?" I didn't back down, my anger stoking the fire.  
  
"I don't blame her for leaving, because you're not capable of emotion. What do you mean 'feel' buddy?" Heero stared at me blankly, I gave him a dry smirk and narrowed my eyes considerably.  
  
"You know, when I saw her, she was crying! Crying, and there's nothing you or I or for that matter, anybody can do about it! Because when you cry, you're usually sad, sad is an emotion, and you can't change that!" Heero's eyes glinted, I almost thought tears were ready to break through that impenetrable dam.  
  
"You guys!" Quatre shouted, he held up something in his hand. I looked at Heero one last time and ran over to Quatre. His eyes were wide open, a piece of folded paper pressed between his thumb and palm.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, waving over Wufei and Trowa, Heero had disappeared. That was just like him to disappear at such a crucial time.  
  
"It's a note." Quatre observed; he opened it, the crisp paper crackling with reluctance. Quatre read it aloud, he barely could believe what he was reading.  
  
"My dearest Quatre,  
  
I am not able to make it to your wonderful party; something has just come up that I must take care of. Harold Oswald, Pine Eves. I can't tell you exactly where I am going, and I do not intend of making it back alive. Please, all of you, live a good life. I wish I could've said goodbye personally.but I am doing what I have to do. Quatre, you are such a good friend, I wish I could've talked with you more; so much to say besides chatting about those stuffy politicians. Milliardo, I hope that one day you will forgive me for my idiocy. Dorothy, war is not beautiful if you have to hate. Noin, I hope you have a nice wedding, I sincerely wish I could attend it. Sally, keep well, and keep an eye on Heero for me, if he is still how I used to know him, he might try doing something stupid...I mean that in the nicest possible way. Hilde, I know I only met you on Libra but you are the strongest woman I have ever had the pleasure to meet, you are so determined; you are truly a messenger of peace. Lady Une, I forgive you for killing my father, as they say, two wrongs don't make a right. I didn't shoot you because you have a good heart, I will say hello to Treize for you. Heero, I thank you for all you have given me, I'm sorry I couldn't give much back in return. I trust you, I believe you. Now it's time for me to say goodbye, I will always keep you in my heart, Heero Yuy. Just let me keep loving you. For the other Gundam pilots, you are brave, keep your strength. This is it, wish me luck, adieu!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Relena Dorlain"  
  
Silence was among everybody, I really had no clue what this girl was up to. I scratched my head, hope.what did this all mean?  
  
"Hope!" I suddenly shouted. Quizzical stares were shot directly at me, I grinned widely, "I know what this means!" Quatre's eyes lit up, demanding me to tell them what I was thinking.  
  
"Harold Oswald! Pine Eves! It's an acronym! Duh!" Quatre rolled his eyes.  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" he hit himself lightly on the head. Uneasy sighs of relief flooded the room, music still played while people still laughed in carefree bliss.  
  
"There was one person that she didn't say goodbye to in her letter that she is very close with." Dorothy pointed out.  
  
"Who?" Trowa spoke, the first time in a long time.  
  
"Her mother?" Quatre suggested.  
  
"No, too obvious." Dorothy's brow furrowed. "It's her limo driver, what's his name? Paegan, that's it." Quatre nodded in agreement. Wufei cocked his head to one side, his eyes focused on something behind us. I turned my head; there she was, standing in a dark crimson, satin, spaghetti strap dress, Relena. I swear I did a double take, as if I was seeing a ghost or something. Gasps were heard all around the ballroom, her name being murmured as if she was a famous movie star. She advanced toward us, her shimmering locks done up in a tight bun, flowy dress politely accenting the delicate curves of her lithe frame.  
  
"Salutations," her voice pleasant in every aspect. "I am so glad I could attend this delightful party of yours." We were silent, dumbfounded, was this some kind of sad trick she was playing on us. If it was, it sure fooled me.  
  
"Is everything, ok?" she asked softly. My eyes practically bulged out, 'Ok?! Ok?! Here we thought you were TOAST!' My mind was screaming, but I looked at her coolly and nodded. Quatre shakily thrust out the note into her face, she took it and read it over. I was eager to hear what she had to say about this.  
  
"I have no idea what this is about. Anybody could've written it." she handed the note back to Quatre, I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.  
  
"Were you walking down Birch Avenue?" I questioned. She shook her head, but somehow I wasn't sure if she was telling the truth.  
  
"You have no female siblings?" I pressed, hoping I could squeeze and answer from her. Her resistance was strong, or maybe she was telling the truth.  
  
"Nope, I just came from a meeting. I'm so sorry I came at such an hour," she briefly bowed her head in reverence and sighed. "Would you like to dance Mr. Maxwell?" I grinned and took her delicate hand.  
  
"Duo," she whispered as we glided around the floor to soft relaxing music. She returned a smile and laid her head onto my shoulder. "Where's Heero? Didn't he say he was going to be here?" I shook my head in disappointment, that guy, what would we do with him? Without him for that matter.  
  
"He was here, but something came up." I could feel her frown, the air around us swirling with tension.  
  
"Oh, he's always so.busy, I guess. Compulsive," Relena murmured, the music halted to a smooth stop.  
  
"Thank you for the dance," she said softly. I beamed and told her no problem. She sauntered off the dance floor, head bowed solemnly. Hilde suddenly appeared at my side, her eyes demanding to know what just happened. She glanced over at Relena's figure as it drifted away into the shadows.  
  
"It's Heero, isn't it?" her voice austere and colorless; I could only nod my head. To me, life was like a big juicy soap opera, what would happen next, only time knew.  
  
"Why can't they both admit it?" I rubbed my eyes tiredly and took Hilde's arm; we walked back, talking to each other in hushed voices. I shot my stare to the window, a shadow prominently standing out from the rest, I could only guess who this particular shadow belonged to. The shadow soon melded along with the others, leaving no other traces of life.  
  
"What are you up to Heero? What are you up to?"  
  
  
  
AN: Well, I guess this was 'preliminary', but hey, it's still getting worked on! It's slightly confusing but I think you'll be able to grasp it. ^_^ Reviews would be appreciated, but nothing harsh please. I've been writing for a long time, but haven't really posted anything. So, WAHHHHHHHH! ^_~ (P.S. I don't know what happened, but the paragraphs got clumped together, I re-uploaded it to see if it would work this time! So.let's see!) 


	2. In The Midst of Confusion

Disclaimer: They already took my sanity away! So there's nothing more to take. Hee hee.  
  
AN: Uh huh, I wonder where this will go. Relena is acting quite strangely! Hmmmmmmm.  
  
In the Midst of Confusion (Chapter 2)  
  
The morning was brilliant, radiance pouring in from the sun, melting the shadows away from my bedside. My arms and leg muscles rippled in reflex, begging me to stretch them. Before I knew it I fell out of my bed and face first into the light white colored carpeting. I grumbled, still groggy from the wine yesterday. I guess my body isn't used to a mild amount of alcohol. Frizzy hair tickled my face; I picked myself off the floor rubbing my temples to ease my pounding head.  
  
"Duo." a feminine voice called from behind the door.  
  
"Huh, what? Hilde?!" Surprise choking the words out of me.  
  
"Didn't I tell you? Quatre said yesterday that I could stay for the week, I just came today with all my stuff. I wish that there was some other girls here besides Dorothy, she's coming in a few days." a sigh was apparent as she paused. "That girl is strange, she rants about war as if there still is war. I think I'll ask Quatre if it would be alright for Relena to stay, it's about time that girl took a vacation." A little light bulb in my head flickered on.  
  
"Yeah." a sly grin curling up onto my lips. "It's about time." I opened the door, Hilde giving me a funny look; I ignored her and carried out the rest of the day wearing a grin.  
  
I had called Relena the other night at some hotel she was staying in, it took me like an hour because her stupid secretaries was taking extra precautions.  
  
~-*Flashback*-~  
  
"Hey ma'am, is Relena there?" I leaned my back against the doorframe, watching Hilde swim laps under the stars and a couple dimly lit lights hanging over the pool, her body splashing up glittering waves of crystal water. I admired her grace and strength from the door, not wanting to disturb her.  
  
"Are you inquiring about the Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain?" a squeaky voice answered after a moment of silence. "If you are, you'll have to wait, the guards are searching the area around her hotel room." I looked at the phone incredulously, an irritated look flushing my face with a mild hint of red. Before I knew it the line went dead. Impatiently, I re-punched the numbers and a different voice answered, a male voice to be exact.  
  
"May I help you?" his tone shaky and cautious.  
  
"Yeah, I just called a moment ago and the lady hung up on me, I want to speak with the Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain now!" I mumbled through gritted teeth.  
  
"Um sorry," he murmured sadly. "She's busy, somebody is visiting with her, if you could hold on."  
  
"Just give me her damn room number of which I can call her by and." I was cut off by the dial tone. I sighed, anger rising within me. I dialed one more, with all my fury I pressed some wrong numbers but I didn't notice, I probably wouldn't have cared.  
  
"Hello?" a sweet mellifluous voice answered.  
  
"JUST LET ME SPEAK WITH RELENA DORLAIN!" I pressed out angrily.  
  
"This is she."  
  
"Get Relena N.huh? Relena?"  
  
"Yes? Is this Duo?" I turned a bright shade of red unknowably to Relena, but she could probably feel it.  
  
"Uh huh." my mouth hanging on its hinges. "How did I get your number?"  
  
"I don't know." her tone, matter-of-fact. "You called my cell phone number though."  
  
"Oh, well, Q-man has invited you to stay the week with us over at his mansion, and." I was abruptly cut off.  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't impose, certainly," she inhaled loudly. "Not." She exhaled so that no background noise could be heard besides her answer, didn't she want to see Heero?  
  
"Duo, don't tell anybody of this call, you got me?" she asked seriously.  
  
"I guess." The line went dead. Something was up. I called the hotel and they finally put me through.  
  
"Hello?" Relena's soft voice firm with question.  
  
"Hey Relena, Duo again," I replied. "I forgot to ask, why couldn't you come, I mean, I would drag you over here if I could but that'd be harsh."  
  
"Come where?" she asked sincerely.  
  
"I just called you on your cell."  
  
"I don't own a cell phone, I never will because of.well I don't have one." I almost fell over in shock.  
  
"I asked if you wanted to stay at Quatre's place for the rest of this week."  
  
"That sounds like fun."  
  
"Do you want to come?"  
  
"I will make sure I do, thanks for the invitation. I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
"Goodnight Duo, and take care of yourself."  
  
"I will." I was just about to hang up when her voice call.  
  
"Tell Hilde to stop swimming and spend some time with you watching TV and drinking coffee." the line went dead. I gawked and then gazed over at Hilde, her form gliding through the water, slicing it like melted butter. The sound of water echoed off the overhead glass panels that hovered over the pool. I called her name and water quickly consumed her as she stopped. She flipped the hair out of her face, flinging droplets of warm water in my direction. Her skin was accented by the refraction of moonlight off the glassy surface of the still liquid. She smiled and motioned for my to come closer. She swam to the wall, the smell of chlorine sticking to her skin as I neared her and crouched down. Her wet hair clumped together behind her head, eyes brightened by the bluish water.  
  
"Relena's coming." she grinned, resting her head on her arms, legs floating up behind her, the peaceful 'swish' of water relaxing me as it lapped up onto the walls, "Come on, I'll make you some coffee." Hilde smiled brightly and took my hand. She came out, stumbling into me, water seeping into my clothes. She laughed, her body sparkled with the moisture and glowed in the faint light of the open window behind us. I smiled and laughed too, grabbing her towel and wrapping her in it.  
  
I heard a glass shattering crash as I led her into the house. I looked behind me and gasped in disbelief. A lamp over the pool plunged into the water, electricity boiling it with hot fury and making steam rise off the surface, fogging up the glass panes above.  
  
"Oh my God," Hilde whispered. I hugged her shaking body close and silently thanked Relena for her suggestion.  
  
~-End of flashback-~  
  
After that night, I had asked Quatre to turn off the power to see how the lamp had fallen. After we made sure the water wasn't, as Quatre put it, 'alive' we scooped the lamp out of the water. I examined it closely.  
  
"Clean cut through the wires," Wufei noted as he too inspected it. I narrowed my eyes in scrutiny.  
  
"Yeah," I added, "And the light bulb is missing." Quatre shook his head in disgust.  
  
"Clearly, somebody had this all laid out." I rolled my eyes at Quatre's presumption.  
  
"Duh," I chided. "Mr. Sherlock Holmes does it again, speaking of smarts, where's Heero?" I looked each pilot in the eyes, all shrugging. As if on cue another voice entered.  
  
"I'm right here," somebody said plainly, more amusement than coldness in his voice if anything. We all turned around simultaneously, I snorted.  
  
"Couldn't you be a tad more startling?" I exasperated. He ignored me and went to business.  
  
"If you haven't noticed, the Relena that we just saw yesterday was different than the one we know now." I crossed my arms, this was getting interesting.  
  
"What?" Quatre asked in disbelief.  
  
"It was her left ear," Heero stated plainly as if we all should've noticed.  
  
"What about it? Was it mutated of something?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
"No," Heero spat coldly. "She had a tiny diamond stud earring in the upper fold of her left ear, barely visible, but you can see it when she turns her head," I arched an eyebrow, I never would've guessed, "The Relena on the news that we saw in the picture had no earring thus deducted from the fact her head was turned facing the right. Her left ear facing us clearly."  
  
I thought hard, that girl I saw walking down the street before Quatre's party had earrings in the lower lobe but as I walked past, there weren't any others on her left or right ear. I rubbed my temples, the same throbbing I had felt the morning after Quatre's party coming back.  
  
"What's wrong Duo?" Quatre asked, snapping me out of my little world. I brushed aside my thoughts and opened my mouth to say something when Hilde came out with a guest. Her friend was wearing a navy blue baseball cap covering her face, also a spicy red spaghetti strap top and a suggestive pair of khaki Capri pants.  
  
"Hey!" Hilde called over to the group. "Relena's here!"  
  
My jaw literally hit the floor, I could tell that the other pilots were as stunned as I was; wasn't Relena accustomed to more subtle clothing measures? 'Relena' waved to us and smiled. I waved back uncertainly; Hilde and Relena finally made their way to us.  
  
"How's it goin' pretty gals?" for me that comment was brazen, but others took it with amusement.  
  
"Duo." Hilde blushed "We're fine." Relena smiled and took off her hat, hair gracefully showering down from under her cap, shining in its angelic glory.  
  
"What's up you guys?" her formal tone dropped. I heaved a big sigh and placed a hand on my pounding head, pain throbbing intensely once in a while. Relena stared at my intently and placed a hand on my cheek. I looked up, surprise washing over me. Her hand was cold and balmy, smooth as silk. I held her in my gaze, dumb-founded as to what she's was doing. A smile creeped up onto her lips, the coolness of her hand disappearing. Everybody was staring at me, I felt awkward.  
  
"What?" I asked loudly at their apparent musings. Quatre blushed shyly and looked at the pool behind me.  
  
"How's your headache Duo?" Relena asked me quietly. I gawked finally noticing that the terrible pain my head was causing had diminished into an airy feeling.  
  
"It's.better," I replied, tumbling over my words with a hidden awe.  
  
"That's good, so what do you guys want to do, I didn't come here to stand around and gape at each other." pointing her statement towards me. I glared at her mockingly, Hilde giggling at me. It reminded me that time in the United States when I.Yeah, yeah, I know I'm from the colonies but I am better suited to the U.S.  
  
"I suggest that we don't go swimming, not after last night!" Relena nodded her head, as if she knew what I was talking about. I analyzed her face and set a grim line on my lips.  
  
"It was horrible what happened yesterday," I looked away.  
  
"Yeah I know, that was a close call," Relena murmured. I felt Hilde tug at the back of my shirt, I looked into her eyes.  
  
"I didn't tell her about what happened," she hissed quickly into my ear. My eyes expanded, words disappearing from my throat. I glanced over at Heero, his Prussian blue eyes ireful. I cringed and dragged my thoughts back to Relena.  
  
"Well." I commented while scratching my head. Relena shot a nervous glance at Hilde, then at me, then at Heero. I saw her involuntarily shudder, her eyes still somewhat drawn to Heero's.  
  
"Relena." her eyes jumped back to mine, somewhat anxious and edgy.  
  
"Yes Duo?" It felt like everyone was leaning in silently listening to what I had to say. "I have a prediction," I whispered. Ears strained to hear me.  
  
"You are going to be very soaked very soon." I turned to Hilde. "You too." I winked and took Hilde by the waist, I also did the same to Relena, she gasped in realization and struggled. Quatre smirked and hoisted up their legs, Trowa, surprisingly, helped out also. So, I am carrying two screaming girls with Quatre and Trowa holding their legs still when I feel a push from behind. The girls were projected into the pool, Trowa and Quatre had let go. I stumbled, laughing hysterically the whole time, Quatre not controlling his laughter either. The girls came out, water dripping off their noses and eyelashes, clothes clinging to their bodies, a look of revenge plastered on their faces. That tickled my laughter trigger even more. I turned to see Wufei smirking, Heero calmly watching the calamity around him. Was it Wufei of Heero who pushed me? Hmmm. Probably Wufei, Heero would never take part in that, it's too much 'fun' for him. Wouldn't want to overload you with too much 'fun' in one day!  
  
"Duo," Hilde muttered vehemently under her breath. I shot a wide puppy eyed stare at her and whimpered playfully. Hilde snorted and proceeded towards me, Relena following close behind. She glowered unprofessionally and let a smirk quirk up the corners of her mouth.  
  
"You are so going to be shown the true meaning of justice," Relena mumbled. I shrugged nonchalantly and started to walk away. A wet hand clamped firmly on my shoulder. I kept walking, but the hand persisted, unusually strong for the owner. I looked behind me and saw Relena's hand and stern face.  
  
"Huh?" I suddenly was flung backwards and found myself stumbling towards the pool. I regained my composure, my eyes bulging from their sockets, Relena standing a few feet away from me examining her nails. Surprise was apparent on everybody's faces, even Heero looked interested. I growled good-naturedly and walked up to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Without warning I flung her back. She also stumbled but back flipped into the air and to the other side of the pool. I was at a loss for words. She calmly stood there, as if nothing had happened. I watched her back some distance away from the pool and take a running start.  
  
"No way she's gonna make that," I breathed out. What she did next made me want to fall flat on my ass (I ended there anyway); I should've sat down in the first place. She gracefully dove into the air as if diving into the pool, but she tucked in her legs and spun. She effortlessly landed in front of me, legs poised in perfection, arms in a fighting like stance.  
  
"You shouldn't mess with me mister," she sneered playfully. Before I knew it I was on my butt confused as to how I got there.  
  
"Nice move Lena, you're so quick!" I heard Hilde cry out happily, awe in her voice.  
  
"Thanks," she chuckled, I felt my ears become red with heat.  
  
"That was quite a move," Quatre approved, placing a hand over his mouth to politely hide his laugh. Trowa glared at Relena, his Emerald eyes burning with recognition.  
  
"Do you want to know what I did?" she asked me, extending her hand to help me up. I brushed away her hand and rubbed my sore hip.  
  
"Yeah," I muttered in defeat.  
  
"I." she pulled Quatre to her side and displayed it in front of me. "First you." she got down on her knees, one leg extended the other bent, her hands touching the ground. While in her crouch she kicked up her leg that was on the ground and swept them quickly beneath Quatre who fell over with a shout. She landed in her original crouch but her next move fascinated me. She then took her hands and rubbed her temples briefly. She closed her eyes and when she opened them she appeared behind Quatre and caught him.  
  
"If I had been fighting for real, I would've kneed him in the back, but I don't want to hurt him," Relena chimed. "Too badly." A laugh was heard deep within her, maybe it was her heart.  
  
"You did all that to me?"  
  
"Yup." I turned my gaze to Quatre who nodded.  
  
"Oh brother!" I muttered.  
  
It was late afternoon, the sun rising to meet the mid-center of the sky, booting out all clouds that dared to defy it. Calm had finally set over the mansion, Relena settling into her room and taking a quick nap. Hilde and I made some hot chocolate and sat on the couch watching some weird science fiction movie. Heero had disappeared, duh! What did you expect? Quatre had to go run an errand somewhere, hmm, wonder what the guy is up to.Trowa went to go visit his sister for the day, probably to bring her back with him and let her stay. Wufei was down in the basement, I think he was working out by the grunts and the loud bangs. But, whatever he was doing he was doing a good job of making a lot of noise. It almost sounded like he was talking to himself!  
  
"WHAM!" for a second the room shook, a groan was heard, then a raging cry. Clanging again. The TV shuddered and went blank. I checked behind it and found that the plug had fallen out. Hilde snickered and watched in amusement as I struggled to get behind the TV. After just about five minutes or so, ok maybe six, I managed to slide it back in.  
  
I grunted and went to the entrance of the kitchen where the basement door was held. I heard running up the steps and out came Relena and close behind her was Wufei, both holding fencing foils but no masks or protection. Relena was giggling and Wufei red, kind of funny if I do say so myself. She ran to the cupboard and pulled out a glass lightning fast. Wufei thrusted hastily at her with which she parried. She dropped the foil to her right hand and grinned wickedly.  
  
"You were just fighting with my left hand," she snickered. Wufei snorted and attempted a series of attacks, which she all blocked. She moved over to the refrigerator and poured a glass of juice. With one gulp, she drank it. A bigger smile spread across her face as she set the glass down with a loud bang and sighed with satisfaction.  
  
"It's go time!" she cried. Wufei thrusted, she parried, she attacked and he parried, she thrusted again but crouched low to the ground, he bent to give the finishing blow thinking that his quarry was right below him but he stopped when he felt a light tap on his back. He turned to see Relena tapping him on the back with her foil.  
  
"I've won," her tone matter-of-factly. My jaw literally fell through the floor. When did Relena learn to fight this well? Wufei bowed his head and gave her a look of deep admiration.  
  
"You are strong, I will never speak of." Wufei started.  
  
"Wow!" I whispered, both turned and stared at me in shock.  
  
"D.Duo, when did you get here?" Relena asked her voice wobbly.  
  
"I saw the whole thing in the kitchen, um, weren't you taking a nap?" I asked her.  
  
"Oh," she smiled quickly, "Yeah.I woke up and Wufei needed a fencing partner so.did I do good?" Wufei glowered at me, I gulped and stiffly turned and walked away.  
  
"Duo? What was happening?" Hilde asked me as I entered the entertainment room again.  
  
"Oh nothing." I replied promptly falling next to her on the over-sized and over-stuffed couch. I sighed and continued to watch TV with Hilde, silence resonating through my ears.  
  
I was walking up to the bathroom after finishing the movie with Hilde when I saw Relena through the crack of her bedroom door, her eyes glistening in the glow of the moon. She sat on the windowsill, staring absent-mindedly at the stars.  
  
"And the strong have fallen, she dies.as do I along with her." My brow furrowed, I guess curiosity took the best out of me this time. "I should tell them soon, but destiny has its own course to run. Damn it!" I heard her cry. Then it was silent.  
  
"If only he had told her sooner! Damn you Yuy! I hope that you die without her love!" I gasped mentally. This was getting stranger by the moment. I blinked and rubbed my eyes. When I looked again, she was gone, leaving the window open and a curtain billowing in the wind.  
  
"Where'd she go?" I asked aloud. I felt a shift of air behind me and found myself staring into the arctic cold eyes of Heero Yuy.  
  
"What do you want?" I turned away from him crossing my arms over my chest.  
  
"I want to know what she is up to," he replied colorlessly, his usual bland voice bothering me today.  
  
"Why don't you ask her? If you just heard what I heard then you would know something is terribly wrong." I closed my eyes, waiting for him to disappear and melt back into the shadows from where he came to exist.  
  
"I did hear, I have been observing her behavior," I arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Spying?" I concluded.  
  
"No," he bluntly replied. I felt his presence slowly drift away.  
  
"Where are you going now?"  
  
"45253 Pine Eves." My eyes opened, shock dawning on me. I spun around to face him but he was already gone, like rain in the desert. From then, the sound was nil. I couldn't really exactly see what this guy was trying to prove, it was like he was on a covert mission of some sort.  
  
"Yuy." I heard a voice coming from the room next to Relena's. It was a hiss, scaring me out of my pants. "Don't go, you are unnecessary." I turned abruptly to find nothing.  
  
"Duo?" Hilde's voice inquiring from behind the door.  
  
"Yeah?" I grunted tiredly, eyes streaked red with fatigue.  
  
"Let's go." firmness present.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"To follow Heero," she muttered as if I was supposed to know what she was talking about.  
  
"Pine Eves, ah, let's go on a suicide mission," I retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Duo!" my name drawn out like a curse. I sighed and threw my hands up into the air.  
  
"Fine," I exalted and grabbed my jacket. I followed her retreating footsteps down the stairs into the hollow night.  
  
AN: Okay.I think I'll have the next chapter coming out fairly soon, but I am running low on energy. I've had a busy summer! Argh! But I wanted to get this fic out cause it's worth.something to me. ^_^;; Well, comments? Hope you've enjoyed it so far! If you don't like it.I'll cry! WAH! ^_~ 


	3. Discovery

Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, I don't own anything. Don't sue me!  
  
AN: Ok, just before you get to telling me, "This seems racist." NO! I don't want that to happen! I'm not making anything against African Americans in the way some of them may talk, I'm just trying to make these guys in my fic sound thug-ish and as if they'd been on the street or something all their lives. I just wanted you to know that before you yelled at me or anything! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Well, enjoy this chapter of the fic! ^_~  
  
  
  
  
  
Discovery  
  
(Chapter 3)  
  
"Yous ok Miss?" I heard a gruff voice ask from the way back of a dark alley. I wrapped my jacket tighter around me, coldness entrapping me. I shuddered, Hilde showing no signs of discouragement.  
  
"Yeah, I believe so." My eyes widened at the familiar voice. Relena! I saw Relena's familiar honey blonde hair peek out from behind the corner of brick.  
  
"Yah man, yall want to get you killed o sumthin?" another voice came from behind her.  
  
"I didn't mean to, I didn't see it coming," Relena said innocently.  
  
"Don't be grimmin her my brotha," the first masculine voice said.  
  
"I ain't, she too pretty." A couple spurts of hearty laughter.  
  
"You be snortin snow again?" the second voice asked.  
  
"Nah, jus the joints, ha!" I saw Relena's brow furrow, I understood completely what they were saying.  
  
"Relena!" I shouted. Relena looked at me, horror filling her eyes.  
  
"Duo?" I ran to her but she cowered. A young lean black man stepped out from behind her, muscles rippling behind a dark green tattered jersey and loose baggy jeans that hung on his waist. Hilde gasped, still holding her ground firmly.  
  
"Is this the man who be troublin you Miss?" He looked back at Relena who shook her head.  
  
"Who you be? One lucky enough to be graced by this n' angel Relena betta be worthy my brotha." I breathed in heavily, raising my hands to my sides firmly and closing my eyes.  
  
"I am the one called Duo, Gundam pilot. I protect Miss Relena and her ideals. I suggest you let the miss go." Another man appeared from behind the first.  
  
"You be the infamous Maxwell eh?" A skinny scrawny black fellow with extremely large arms asked me, coming up into my face and poking my chest audaciously.  
  
"Yeah," I calmly said, scrunching up my nose at the smell of booze and smoke.  
  
"I think you aight." he looked me up and down, his breath coming out in white vapor. I breathed out slowly, blinking my eyes a few times in disbelief that Relena had made friends with these two, losers.  
  
"You from the ghettos?" I asked to the both of them. They nodded, a big toothy grin on their faces.  
  
"Yall be observin right, we is from the ghettos." the one next to Relena replied, "We haven't introduced us selves, eh Blackie?" Blackie shrugged and pulled a small joint from his pocket and lit it up. The smoke constricted around me, gagging my brain.  
  
"I am R.B. Razor Blade's the name, like it o leave it." he turned to Blackie.  
  
"Name's Blackie Jackson, but down on da streets they call me Smoke." I didn't need an explanation for that one.  
  
"R.B." He looked at me sharply. "What are you doing with Miss Relena?"  
  
"Oh, the Miss eh? Miss and I was sharin a converse wit eachotha when she walked to the street to pick sumthin up. A huge truck like you wouldn't know came blowin through here an almost crushin her to death. But my man came through." Blackie turned and high-fived Razor.  
  
"That doesn't explain why she's here." I pressed.  
  
"Hey hey! That ain't non of yer business," Blackie sassed. R.B. nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hey boys." I spun around, just now remembering that Hilde was with me. Blackie smiled and extended an arm.  
  
"Who you be?" he asked as she shook firmly.  
  
"I am Hilde," she said politely. "I am friends with Miss and would like to speak with her,"  
  
"Hilde?" Relena stepped forward in disbelief, her eyes shimmering with tears.  
  
"Why you cryin Miss?" Blackie asking throwing his smoke to the ground, smothering it with his shoe.  
  
"I am happy Blackie, Miss is very happy, that's all," Relena said while excitedly walking up and hugging Hilde tightly. Hilde returned the hug and stared deeply into her friend's eyes.  
  
"Why Relena?" she asked.  
  
"For all of you," Relena whispered bowing her head.  
  
"That's not a good enough answer, we thought that you were going on a suicide mission." Relena looked up at Hilde, her eyes filled with a new burning strength.  
  
"Who said I'm not?" Relena retorted. Hilde planted her hands firmly on Relena's shoulders and shook. She wasn't aware of the fact that Relena wasn't reacting.  
  
"Stop this madness Relena! Just stop it!" Relena's eyes were dull and it seemed like she was already dead.  
  
"No Hilde." Relena drew a gun from her belt and pointed it at Hilde. She seemed as if she was possessed or something. "I am doing this so that you and the others won't die. If I don't do this than everyone and I will perish instead of only me." Hilde didn't back down.  
  
"I know that you won't shoot at me, maybe enough to scare me but I don't care. Relena, we all love you."  
  
"That's a lie," Relena stated and tightened her finger around the trigger.  
  
"Relena,"  
  
"Leave."  
  
"No."  
  
"Five."  
  
"Stop this Relena!"  
  
"Four."  
  
"You are being ridiculous."  
  
"Three."  
  
"Come with us."  
  
"Two."  
  
"What about."  
  
"One."  
  
"Heero?" Relena paused and then narrowed her eyes further, a frown weighing down the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Zero." Relena pulled the trigger, Hilde let out a scream and stood there like a deer in headlights. I pushed her out of the way and we both fell to the ground.  
  
"Damn," Relena muttered as she walked away with Blackie and R.B., gun still smoking.  
  
"I.I." Hilde muttered in shock.  
  
"She's serious Hilde," I murmured helping her to her feet. Her lip twitched and a tear streamed down her face. She allowed herself to cry, the first time I've ever seen her cry. I hugged her and felt her tears soak through the light material of my jacket.  
  
"She missed your head by about five inches. I just wanted to make sure you didn't lean the wrong way." that made Hilde let out a more despairing sob. "You're right, she doesn't have the heart to Hilde, she's more or less acting like Heero. She's doing all this for us Hilde, you have got to understand." she hugged me and we just stood there embracing each other warmly. The only sound was a distant cry and the howling of the wind.  
  
I had taken Hilde home after the shocking incident and laid her down to sleep. She slept like an angel. I informed Quatre and Wufei about the events that had occurred today. It was strange, they acted indifferent to it.  
  
~-Flashback-~  
  
"You guys, she shot at Hilde,"  
  
"That's strange." Quatre commented.  
  
"Duh!" I shouted, "She was only a pacifist princess!"  
  
"Don't get hysterical, justice will be served," Wufei said as he turned and walked away, his arms crossed.  
  
"Did I miss SOMETHING?" I asked crazily as they walked out of the room.  
  
~-End of Flashback-~  
  
"This is all becoming too weird," I explained to Trowa who sat next to me at the dinner table.  
  
"Yeah, I must agree," he said, neatly cutting his steak into pieces.  
  
"Finally, some one who is NORMAL!" I glared at Quatre, then to Wufei, then to Heero, who ignored me and continued eating. Heero was back and Hilde was still asleep, Relena.er, I am too confused to tell.  
  
"Hey!" Relena burst in. "Did I miss dinner, guess not." she ran a hand through her honey blonde hair.  
  
"What in the heck made you think you had the right to shoot at Hilde?" I rose, my chair falling over.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Don't play dumb!" I accused, that sentence was like a bad addiction.  
  
"What? I was feeling down so I went to the park. I met the most terrific guy!" she smiled, Heero was the most noticeable of the others to look up.  
  
"His name is Jackson." I raised an eyebrow, Jackson?  
  
"What does he look like?" I inquired.  
  
"He is dreamy," she gushed out with enthusiasm. Since when did she use the word dreamy? "He is tall and he says he comes from the ghetto."  
  
"Is he black?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Uh, go on." this was one of those times where I really wanted a camera to take a picture of the look on Heero's face when Relena literally declared this guy was dreamy.  
  
"He was wearing baggy jeans and a pretty tattered tank top. He was really strong too! He kind of reminded me of my boyfriend.oops." Relena blushed about five shades of red. It seemed as if the whole table stopped eating and gaped at Relena.  
  
"Buh.boyfriend?" a piece of food falling from my lips.  
  
"Friend in a boy, can't I be friends? It's not like we're going out, wait a minute! I sound like I am talking to my mother! Aren't I aloud to have a boyfriend?" I quickly shot a glance at Heero, envy clearly in his eyes, or was it anger?  
  
"Of course, it's just-"  
  
"Now that that's settled," she interrupted. "I am going to upstairs to listen to some music, oh yeah, and Jackson might call later tonight so just notify me kay?" she blew me kiss. "Thanks, you're a dear." She waved to everybody and quickly ran upstairs.  
  
I was confused and utterly shocked at Relena's performance. That definitely was un-Relena-ish.  
  
"Angel girl, you're losing it! They'll start suspecting that something is wrong!" Relena scolded herself as she walked up the stairs. "Just keep your cool and everything will be fine."  
  
Quatre's eyes were wide, asking me if that really just happened.  
  
"Did she say boyfriend?"  
  
I nodded. His face paled even more when he shot his glance over at Heero, who.wasn't there. Damn him to ruin my fun, it was getting interesting to watch his face contort mildly with anger and jealousy.  
  
"Relena," Heero muttered from under his breath. "What's happening?" Heero normally knew what was going on, but now he was confused, everything was beginning to twist into confusion. He walked out of the door, not bearing to stay inside the house much longer, not with her. The night wind was cool on his back, and just like that, it started to snow. Large wet flakes falling upon his face, caressing the skin on his bare arms. The cold had never bothered him, he never thought that it would, and it never did.  
  
Heero gave one glance back up to Relena's room, the light minimal, his keen eyes not detecting the shadow watching him from that window. His eyes softened, his frown slightly curving up.  
  
"Heero." Relena watched him disappear behind a curtain of snow into the darkness. Relena felt a tear streak down her cheek.  
  
"No, I will not cry for you Heero. Never again."  
  
Heero.  
  
Heero turned abruptly, placing a hand where his gun would've been. He had heard a voice, and if he wasn't mistaken, that voice belonged to Relena. But was it inside of his head? Was he imagining her talking to him?  
  
He paused in his tracks, just in case. He even held his breath just to make sure that he wasn't going crazy or anything.  
  
It had sounded so real, as if she were right behind him.  
  
He never missed her affections before, but now, it annoyed him that he couldn't ignore them. And he was afraid. Afraid of the compassion he felt for her, afraid that he might, if not already, be falling in love.  
  
  
  
AN: This chapter is considerably short but I didn't want to put too much in this chapter for some reason. I apologize if you do not like my characters: R.B. and Blackie. *tears* I just wanted to give them some type of street-ish attitude. I hope you've enjoyed it thus far! The next chapter will be out.I don't know, but I'll try getting it out soon! 


	4. Decided

Disclaimer: I think that you've seen enough of these to know what they stand for, but I'll say it anyway: I don't own anything! Especially NOT the GW boys!  
  
AN: Hey there, thanks for reviewing...if you have -_-;; I really appreciate it! ^_^ Um, the chapters vary in size but might become progressively shorter due to not enough time to type a 6-10 page chapter EVERY time! *sigh* I'm trying my best to keep up but.erm. Please enjoy anyway!  
  
  
  
Decided (Chapter 4)  
  
Relena still hadn't come from her room and it was almost twenty past noon. Nobody went to check on her, probably afraid that she might be a different person. Heero hadn't been around lately but I knew he was still coming in and out. He was on his 'mission', or so I had dubbed it. Maybe this wasn't Relena; maybe she was abducted by aliens for scientific research or something then brought back down. Somebody slap me I'm going crazy.  
  
I was raiding the refrigerator, finding a cup of pudding, when I heard the front door open and a feminine voice echoing down the hall. Then, a man's voice. Both sounding strangely familiar. Taking a large spoonful of pudding and gulping it down, I poked my head out of the kitchen doorway. I saw Relena with.Blackie?  
  
Then I remembered.  
  
"Relena!" I shouted to her. "How the hell did you get out without us noticing?"  
  
"Easy," she called back, "You were all asleep."  
  
I should've banged my head against the wall but I just smiled.  
  
"Hey man," Blackie acknowledged, "What's going down?"  
  
For some reason he seemed more...er, um, well, refined than before. He wore a black tank top that looked fairly new (maybe he stole it), and a pair of jeans that had a few rips on the knees but remained mostly unscathed.  
  
"This is the guy I was telling you about." Relena explained.  
  
"Where'd you meet him?" I queried. She just shrugged and hung the jacket that was in her hands, up.  
  
"Well, we're going to go up to my room for a while."  
  
Uh oh, that could spell trouble.  
  
I guess Relena saw my eye twitch because she smiled, saying, "Don't worry, it's not like that."  
  
No other words sounded sweeter, not that I wanted her for my own, it's just that Heero could and would murder anyone who threatened his territory.  
  
Both of them disappeared after she winked at me. Relena didn't seem like one to act like this. It was too informal and way too.schoolgirl.ish?  
  
"Duo?"  
  
I think I jumped about five feet into the air. I turned around, my system still in shock to see Hilde right behind me. She had a LARGE grin plastered on her face  
  
"What are you doing?" she made her way towards me, taking a sip of the liquid that she held in her hand.  
  
"I just saw Relena." Hilde frowned. She still didn't trust Relena after that incident even though Relena proclaimed her innocence by being innocent.  
  
"Oh, well," Hilde stretched for words that wouldn't exactly hurt Relena if she were to accidentally hear. "She's changed since I saw her on Libra and." she stopped, not managing to press on. She bowed her head, gnawing on her lip.  
  
"People do change." I tried to sound reassuring.  
  
"Yes, but not that drastically." She looked up at me with shining eyes. I didn't want to argue, just get the point out. I thought of Heero.  
  
"Yes they can." She heard the seriousness in my raw voice and she knew that I wasn't going to just agree. Nodding she held out both arms. I walked into them, holding her tightly against my chest, loving the warmth she emanated. But it wasn't just that, it was also the fact that I knew that she would be there for me as I would for her. That was something special.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
My eyes widened considerably. She'd never actually told me before. I felt my stomach flutter and a ray of happiness dance across my eyelids.  
  
"I love you too, Hilde."  
  
Her hands clutched into the material of my shirt, crying now apparent.  
  
"Shh," I quieted her.  
  
"I.I." she stuttered, "I just love you so much." My smile was that of content, not that I wouldn't have taken the chance to smile like a complete idiot, it's just that it felt that this moment was special, and serious.  
  
"I guess I won't be getting that pudding." I heard Quatre's voice behind us, I could tell he was smirking.  
  
"I ate the last one," I said, not pulling away despite the half-eaten pudding in my hand.  
  
"Very well then." Quatre shook his head with a meek smile and walked out leaving us by our lonesome again. Such peace and serenity that blanketed us.  
  
"Holy-" There was pounding on the stairs as though somebody was flying down them, actually, two somebodys to be exact. It was Blackie and Relena. I don't know what their hurry was but I was.never mind, I know now.  
  
Another man came running down the stairs, his facial features were nondescript. He held a 6 mm hand gun in his left hand as he dashed after them with amazing speed and agility.  
  
"Blackie!" Relena had turned her head a little to see the man pointing straight at Blackie. Blackie's eyes were smiling, almost as if he loved this danger. He lived for it. No, he lived for death. I could tell by the wild fierceness in his deep dark brown eyes.  
  
Somewhere along the time where they flew out the door with Mr. Unknown chasing after them, I had stepped protectively in front of Hilde. Just in case, you know?  
  
After the sudden chaos, all was quiet. Hilde was breathing loudly, a hand clutched to her chest. I knew that I should've gone after them, but didn't want to leave Hilde behind. She's a strong woman, but there were times when she couldn't stand trying to live up to expectations she'd made for herself.  
  
Bang. I heard if from wherever it was, the echo of the shot convinced me that it was a fairly long distance away. I realized, as I should've sooner, that that bullet could be in Relena, lodged somewhere deep in her chest. She could be lying in a pool of her own blood, eyes glazed over with death.  
  
After quickly kissing Hilde and handing her the pudding, I ran. I tell you, it was as fast as I've ever ran since the war, and that was a pretty long time ago. I kept running, not blindly, just cluelessly. There's a difference.  
  
I heard another shot ring out. It was beyond the garden and near the forest. It's a funny thing they'd run into a garden. I can just see them skipping through reciting in a sing song voice: Frolicking through the flowers, getting shot at by some man, frolicking through the flowers..la la la! Or not.  
  
"You stay away from her!" I heard Blackie's gruff voice shout. There was a trademark sinister laugh that all evil/deranged people have.  
  
I made my way into the forest, not really watching my step.  
  
"Who are you?" Mr. Unknown snapped I think in my direction. Before I could say anything at all, I tripped over a log. A bullet whizzed over my head.  
  
Thank you, log.  
  
I rolled over and sprang to my feet, taking cover from the nearest tree. I pressed my back up against it, which wasn't the smartest thing because 1.) There were ants all over it and 2.) Some of my hair became stuck in the sap.  
  
After 'ungluing' the back of my head from the tree I cursed myself for not having a gun with me. But how was I supposed to know that on this particular day some insane man would come to this particular mansion and try to kill someone? I brushed some bits of dead leaves off me and pulled a twig from my hair as I tuned into the conversation Mr. Unknown and Relena were having.  
  
Phew, she was still alive. If Heero were here and saw me just listening he would kill me. Heero would kill me even if I weren't here. But that's beside the point.  
  
Hey, where was Heero? Come to think of it, I hadn't seen him this morning at all. Shouldn't he be here protecting her? But then again, sometimes he was just as bitchy as a woman having hotflashes. Oh well, I guess I was on my own this time.  
  
"What do you want?" Relena's tone was uncharacteristically icy.  
  
"Your death." Mr. Unknown sneered. I heard the safety on someone's gun be removed.  
  
"Why? Who sent you?" Her words remained solid and unwavering despite the circumstances.  
  
"Why should I answer to you?" I could sense the smirk in his lips, his beady eyes daring her to shoot.  
  
I looked up at the blue sky, branches interfering mildly, which made a cheerful ambience that contradicted the current situation. What a beautiful day to die..  
  
At this point in time, it was clear that Relena was glaring at him in a weak substitution for words. She was only intimidating when her political influence was at hand, but that wasn't the case right now.  
  
"You're going to die anyway, so I guess I'll be generous."  
  
What a pompous jerk.  
  
"I did this on my own accord, just to tell you." He held an unbridled arrogance that annoyed me.  
  
"You must be Oswald." Relena muttered gravely.  
  
"Your presumption is correct."  
  
At this time I thought it safer to peek out from behind the tree. Maybe he had forgotten about, that would be a nice relief. A small, minute relief, but still one at that. I slowly edged over to the point where I saw Relena and Blackie. Blackie was standing a couple feet behind her, dark crimson blood running down his arm.  
  
Better him than her. Suddenly, I felt guilty for thinking that. Bad me.  
  
So this guy was Harold Oswald of Pine Eves? Mr. Unknown finally had a name.  
  
"You don't have to do this," Relena said, warming slightly; I think it was tactical, but Oswald wasn't falling for it. It was a trick he probably used and became accustomed to hearing, or noticing.  
  
Relena's arms were trembling as she held the gun, though her eyes held an old fire that was fairly new to me. Her lips were pursed in a sour expression, as though she had just tasted something acerbic.  
  
"You didn't have to become the brat who could only work off the ideals already formed by others, but you did."  
  
Low blow.  
  
"To promote is to work off not only your ideals, but the original ideals of others as well," Relena spat, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Enough chat, I believe I must claim what I came here for."  
  
"What would that be?"  
  
"Your life of course."  
  
Relena's jaw slackened, eyes dull and un-empathetic.  
  
"Of course, you could always surrender and we could repeat history again. Isn't life..ironic that way?"  
  
Nobody would be stupid enough to try and pull that one again. The Preventers were and currently are working their asses off to make damn sure that that would not occur EVER again.  
  
"You wouldn't. Your plan is unorganized and crippled." Relena tightened her finger around the trigger of her gun.  
  
"I guess you can see for yourself how crippled it is."  
  
Her finger pressed a little harder.  
  
No Relena, don't do that. It's not practical.  
  
As if hearing me, she lowered her gun as well as her head and defeatedly shot a glance at a very disappointed Blackie. She let her gun drop with a muted thump against the thick layer of dead foliage.  
  
"And the Vice Foreign Minister is once again taken as a symbol of power. Or maybe other plans will be bestowed upon her. We'll see. I'm surprised that you acquiesced so soon. Lucky me." Oh, he sounded so sincere.  
  
I heard her light footsteps as she made her way towards Oswald.  
  
In a desperate attempt to save Relena, Blackie, in reckless abandon, dove for the gun in which Relena had dropped. A bullet grazed the fine hair on Oswald's head.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah!" Oswald admonished in a false motherly tone. "You mustn't even dare to try and kill me! R.B.!"  
  
"Yes sir?" R.B. stepped out from the shadows of the trees. Nobody had even noticed, we were all caught in the moment. I gaped, Blackie gaped, Relena looked like she was about to cry.  
  
"Your job is to kill this man."  
  
"But he's my friend, ya know? I can't kill 'em."  
  
"I'm not paying you for nothing."  
  
R.B. withdrew a gun of his own and stepped directly in front of Blackie, who still aimed his gun in the direction of Oswald.  
  
"Do IT!" Oswald screamed, a little spittle flying from his mouth.  
  
"I..I, can't. We be brothas." R.B. put his gun away and gazed at his wounded friend who was determined to get at Oswald no matter what.  
  
"If you won't, I will!" Oswald spun around, gun in hand, and fired off a couple rounds. But R.B. had known it was coming so he stepped fully in front of his best friend and took it. He face wrenched in agony, but by the time the second shot had ripped through him, he was falling, a peaceful calm on his face.  
  
"R.B.!" Blackie, horrified, threw the gun in my direction and sprinted to his friend's aid. It was already too late. "You can't be gone, man! Not after survivin this long, you can't."  
  
No tears stained Blackie's face; he lamented only with internal pain and outward words, but no tears. His eyes were pits of black hate as he watched Oswald disappear with Relena.  
  
I jumped out from my hiding spot, grabbed the gun, and was going to commence chasing after them when I remembered that Blackie was injured and was sitting next to the befallen and very dead body of his best friend. It turned to Blackie before I pursued.  
  
"Go back to the mansion and get yourself cleaned up. Report all the incidents that have happened. All right?" I tried to sound firm and like I knew what I was doing/saying, but I could tell I was failing at that. He nodded, though he wasn't very good at covering up his abysmal confusion.  
  
I sighed and began my journey to wherever.  
  
I followed them through the forest, Relena was submissive the whole way. Occasionally, they would stop, Oswald looking at a piece of paper crumpled up in the back pocket of his jeans. I stayed a fair distance away, just to make sure that if I fell over a log again, I wouldn't be heard.  
  
I swear it had been a couple hours since we left. Oswald tugged at Relena's hand, hard. She stumbled a little and frowned. But then her eyes widened. I wondered what it was.  
  
"We're almost there." I heard him say.  
  
I heard the familiar rumble of a car; we must've been near a road. They crossed it and entered another batch of forest. It was never-ending I tell you.  
  
I lost them out of sight a few moments later.  
  
"Man, why am I doing this again?" I asked myself. The wind answered with a bitter tug.  
  
'Snap'.  
  
A twig somewhere behind me had been crunched. I turned slowly, cautiously.  
  
Was someone following me?  
  
"Duo."  
  
A hand tapped me on the back. A yelp was caught in the back of my throat, a white fear lacing my thoughts. Adrenaline surged, my heart pounding in my chest, wildly. I turned fully around, regretting the fact that I didn't have a gun with me..  
  
  
  
AN: Interesting place to leave off a fic, ne? Um, I might not change the POV's like I had mentioned earlier and I have been working on multiple fics and maintaining my life, so this might be the last chapter for a while, GOMEN! -_- Well, for those of you who are reading this fic, I will TRY so hard to finish it, kay? Thanks for the reviews and PLEASE review. I'd appreciate it! THANKS! ^_^ 


End file.
